


Tell Me I'm The Only One

by ItsOnlyAPenName



Category: Social Network (2010) RPF, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb), The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Betrayal, Cute, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Lies, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 10:10:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4015798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsOnlyAPenName/pseuds/ItsOnlyAPenName
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andrew Garfield has loved his girlfriend Emma Stone for years. She has always been by his side through both the good and bad times, the blockbuster successes and box-office flops; however, when his best friend Jesse Eisenberg comes back into town to shoot a movie, feelings Andrew had tried to suppress before threaten to return in full force.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter One

“So basically you’re gay.”

“No.”

“Well I mean basically…”

“BASICALLY, I’m bisexual.” Andrew sighed and took a long sip of beer. He was on his fourth bottle of Guinness, and Jesse had already witnessed him take five shots of Patron. It had been a rough night and it seemed like things were only about to get worse.

“I should have known.” Jesse said in his completely monotone voice, “I mean, you were a fucking gymnast!”

“When I was twelve bloody years old!” Andrew declared. He took another long sip from the bottle before slamming it down on the table.

“I’m just saying.”

“Well don’t.”

“Um, why are you telling me this right now anyway Andrew?” Jesse pondered. It was the after party for the premier of Andrew’s latest box office hit, The Amazing Spiderman. They were at a large club packed with friends, family, producers, celebrities, and media. 

“I’m a bit lagered up, mate.” Andrew smiled, taking another sip. “Don’t tell Emma.”

“…Maybe if I knew what that meant…” Jesse scrunched his nose.

“I’m a bit pissed…a bit drunk.” Andrew took another sip. 

“Oh.” Jesse breathed. He should have known. Andrew only called Emma, “Emma”, when he was drunk. Otherwise, she was always his Emily Jean.

“Yup.” Another sip.

“Well…umm.”

“Hmmm…” And another.

“Maybe I should take that.” Jesse suggested, reaching for the bottle. Andrew swiftly pulled it away from his reach.

“Naah.”

“Oh-kay.” Jesse scratched his head. “I think its time for you to get going before anyone sees you like this. Where’s Emma?”

“No! No Emma!” Andrew howled. People were beginning to look over at their booth. “Don’t tell Emma!”

“Shhhh!” Jesse warned Andrew, placing his index finger vertically against his lips; the universal signal for ‘shut the fuck up.’ “Okay, Come on. I’ll take you home.”

“Yaaaay!”

“Shhhh!”

“Whoops.” Andrew giggled as he attempted to stand up, spilling what was left of his beer onto the table.

“Shit.” Jesse whispered. He took hold of Andrew’s hand and quickly led him to the back entrance. He was about to open the door when he heard their names being called by a familiar voice.

“Andrew! Jesse! Andrew and Jesse!”

Jesse turned around, still tightly grasping Andrew’s hand as he looked around the room blankly.

“Jesse…” Emma was walking towards them with a confused look on her face. “Where are you taking him?”

“Well fuck me.” Jesse muttered underneath his breath. He stood in front of Andrew.

“Huh?”

“I said we’re going home.”

“We?”

“I mean…I’m taking Andrew home.” 

“What do you mean? Why?” Emma crossed her hands along her chest, huffing before taking a peek behind Jesse. “Why are you hiding him…?”

“Peek-A-Boo!” Andrew jumped into view, “I’m not hiding!” He clapped three times. “Here I am! I’m not hiding!”

Jesse sighed and placed his forehead in his free hand, looking down.

“Andrew…” Emma growled, here eyes were like daggers pointed straight at her boyfriend, “Are you drunk?”

“Yeah.” Andrew giggled.

“Why? How could you? You know how important tonight is! There’s press!” Emma breathed, “I’m so disappointed in you Andrew.” 

“My family isn’t here.” Andrew noted. Suffice to say, Andrew did not have the most supportive family. Ever since he traded his leotards and gym chalk for slacks and a script, his Russian-born parents had given him the silent treatment. Andrew used to take bets with his siblings on how long his exile would last. They used to bet by the weeks, but those turned into months, and later years. Now, Andrew was tired of betting.

Emma’s expression changed drastically into one of compassion. “Baby I’m sorry.” She leaned in and gave Andrew a quick kiss on the lips. When she tried to pull away Andrew pulled her closer with his free hand and deepened the kiss. Jesse wondered why he was still holding Andrew’s hand and he swiftly let it go, his face turning fire engine red as Andrew and Emma continued kissing each other tenderly for what seemed like forever. Jesse stared at their mouths awkwardly the entire time, glancing around the room every so often in an attempt to make it a little less awkward, but it didn’t.

Finally they broke away. “Jesse please take him home.” Emma smiled, placing her attention on him. “I’ll be there to take him off of your hands when this,” she waved her arms ambiguously around the room, “is all over.” 

“Well I mean… I was previously on my way until you—”

“Thanks.” Emma broke in. “Now Andrew,” She said, turning her attention back to her boyfriend, “Be good and go with Jesse. We’ll talk more about this when I get home.” She gave Andrew a quick kiss before heading back into the mass of partygoers.

“I love her.” Andrew’s slurred British accent made the statement sound more like he was saying the name Oliver. 

“Mhmm.” Jesse grabbed Andrew’s hand once more and led him quickly out the back door of the club. In his mind he pats himself on the back for choosing not to valet his car and they run…well Jesse runs and Andrew stumbles…across the street to the nearby parking lot. 

Once they reach Jesse’s car he helps Andrew into the back seat, where he lays on his stomach sprawled out along the seats. He mumbles something as Jesse shuts his door.

“What?” Jesse asked, starting the car.

“Don’t tell Emma.” Andrew repeated. 

Jesse is genuinely confused. It was the third time Andrew had said that tonight and he hadn’t made any sense at all.

“Don’t tell Emma what?” Jesse asked.

“Just don’t tell Emma.” Andrew repeated. 

“Whatever you say Andrew.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Are we there yet mate?” Andrew groaned from the backseat, “I need to piss like a mad man!” He lazily punched the back of Jesse’s seat.

“Actually Rew, we’re here.” Jesse stopped the car in the driveway, a little two abruptly, and Andrew rolled onto the floor.

“Fuck Jess.” Andrew grumbled.

“Sorry. Sorry.”

Jesse helped Andrew out of the car and into the house, propping him up against his shoulders as they made their way through the foyer and up the main stairs to the master bedroom. Jesse hadn’t been in there since they first bought the house three months prior. It was perfect, just like the rest of the house. Emma and Andrew were incredibly clean and organized; on the left side of the room were Andrew’s things, and Emma’s were on the right. However, on the bed Armani ties and Rolexes contrasted with Jimmy Choos and dresses from Saks, evidence of an earlier struggle to find the perfect premier outfit.

“Jess, I need to piss!” Andrew groaned, his face nestled in the crook of Jesse’s neck.

“Right!” Jesse let go of Andrew, who took a few slow seconds to attempt to steady himself. “Can you make it there on your own?”

“I’m a big boy Jess.” Andrew smiled before turning and continuing through the bedroom and into the master bathroom, shutting the door behind him. As Jesse cleared the massive bed of Andrew and Emma’s belongings he could hear the continuous waterfall of liquid empty into the toilet bowl. Andrew wasn’t kidding when he said he had to go.

Jesse placed Emma’s dresses and shoes on the bed bench along with Andrew’s ties. After determining what he assumed to be Andrew’s side of the bed, Jesse opened the first drawer of his nightstand in order to put away his Rolexes. Upon opening the drawer, Jesse’s eyes grew wide along with a smirk. 

“What the fuck.” Jesse whispered to himself. He placed the Rolexes on top of the nightstand and began sifting through the contents of the drawer. It contained a bottle of KY Jelly, fluffy red handcuffs, extra sensitive Trojan condoms, two dildos, a lavender vibrator, and a copy of Kamasutra. He picked up the book and began flipping through it, mouth agape as he stumbled upon numerous bookmarked pages.

“That’s Emma’s side of the bed mate.” Andrew’s voice slurred from above. Jesse quickly closed the drawer and abruptly stood up, handing the book over to Andrew with flushed cheeks.

“Fuck Rew, I’m sorry… I was just—”

“Don’t worry about it Jess.”

“I’m sorry.” Jesse repeated sheepishly.

“You’re one of my best mates. I’ve got nothing to hide Jess.” Andrew slid past Jesse and rolled onto the bed. He began flipping through the book, holding it at different angles while looking at the pictures, enthused like a little kid reading his favorite picture book. “I’ve got to admit she’s got some kinky shit in there.” Andrew giggled.

“I wasn’t going to say anything but…” Jesse held his hands in the air nonchalantly and Andrew sighed.

“I fucking love her Jess. I love her so much. I love her more than I have ever loved anyone or anything in my entire life.” Andrew threw the book onto the floor and turned towards Jesse, propped up on his left arm. “That’s what I tell myself every night. I tell myself… I force myself… to say that every night.” 

Jesse sat down on the edge of the bed, “What do you mean?”

“Don’t tell Emma.” There he goes again.

“What?”

“Don’t tell Emma.”

“Andrew you aren’t making any sense.”

Andrew reached his right arm toward Jesse, tugging him closer until he could feel Jesse’s warm breath and he knew Jesse could feel his, their lips only mere centimeters away from making contact.

“Don’t tell Emma that I’m in love.” Andrew breathed, and the smell of hard liquor filled Jesse’s nostrils.

“Rew I’m pretty sure she knows that already. You’re going to have such a bad hangover tomorrow,” Jesse said in a very matter of fact tone. He playfully nudged Andrew, causing him to fall on his back against the fluffy pillows. “You’re a funny guy Garfield, you know that?”

“I know.” Andrew laughed, “Aren’t you going to ask me who I’m in love with?”

Jesse scrunched his nose and scratched his head, playing along with Andrew’s drunken charade. “Enlighten me Andrew. Who are you in love with?”

“Babe!” Emma’s voice echoed from downstairs, “Babe are you still awake?” Jesse checked the time on his watch as he heard Emma prance up the stairs. It was only one in the morning; he would have expected her to come home at least an hour later.

“Yeah Em we’re up here.” Andrew hollered, but Emma was already in the room.

“Now what’s this?” Emma pondered with her hands on her hips, “Jesse Eisenberg are you trying to steal my boyfriend?”

“You’ve caught me red handed.” Jesse snickered, getting up from the bed and making his way toward Emma. “Emily Jean, I’m just up to no good.” 

She laughed before lightly punching him in the arm. “Go home Jesse.” She smiled and he smiled back before receiving a gentle peck on the cheek from Emma, “Thanks for bringing him home.”

“It was my pleasure.” Jesse placed his hand over his heart, “I’ll let myself out.” He exited the room, closing the bedroom door behind him. After another minute Emma heard the security system chime, signaling that Jesse was gone.

Emma carefully removed her red and white Chanel dress, and hung it up in her closet before kicking off her Christian Louboutin heels. She was tired, and it had been a terribly long night full of hand shaking, small talk, and picture taking. Her cheeks were so sore from smiling that she felt as though she had just blown up one thousand balloons. Emma loved every part of her career: the parties, the fans, the glamour, and just acting in general, but there was nothing better than just getting to relax and put her feet up after a hectic day. 

After putting her hair up in a messy bun, and wiping off every trace of the night from her face, Emma put on one of Andrew’s oversized white T-shirts and crawled into bed next to him.

“Jess?” He groaned.

“No babe it’s me.” Emma kissed Andrew on the back of his neck and ran her hand through his hair. She couldn’t decide how she felt about drunk Andrew. There was something especially charming about him whenever he was inebriated. Or maybe it was the fact that Emma believed Andrew was at his cutest whenever he was the most vulnerable.

“Don’t tell Emma.” Andrew mumbled.

“Huh?”

“Don’t tell Emma.”

“Andrew I think you’re sleep talking.” Emma silently giggled. She let out a long and drawn out yawn.

“Don’t tell Emma.”

“Shhh, Andrew I’m tired. Go to sleep.” She whispered, her voice becoming a little rougher in tone.

“Don’t—”

“Don’t tell Emma what?” She interrupted him before he could continue.

“Don’t tell Emma that I’m in love…” Andrew mumbled and Emma began to smile. She loved him too, more than she had ever loved anyone, and he knew that. 

“I love you t—” Emma began to say, but she was cut off.

“…with you Jesse. I’m madly, madly, in love with you.” Andrew let out a heavy sigh, which meant he was fast asleep again.

Emma’s mouth hung open. She couldn’t speak. She couldn’t breathe. It was as though her lungs had caved in on themselves and she had just been punched in the stomach by an iron fist. Her vision began to cloud and she fought to fight back tears to no avail. That night she cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

But in the morning it was as though nothing had ever happened.

"Emily...Emily Jean, wake up." Andrew whispered as he stroked his girlfriend's cheek, attempting to wake her up. She mumbled a few times before slightly opening her eyes, slowly adjusting to the daylight. "There's my sunshine."

"Goodmorning." She yawned, throwing her hands in the air for a stretch. 

"Goodmorning Love." Andrew smiled, giving her a sweet kiss. Emily Jean Stone, or Emma Stone as those who weren’t close family and friends knew her, was the (apparent) love of his life, his reason for being. 

"I was expecting a morning tickle." Emma laughed. Her voice was raspier in the morning and Andrew loved that. 

Usually Emma and Andrew started their mornings in bed with a tickle session. Emma liked to call it a "morning tickle." She introduced it to their relationship on the morning after they had first slept together. Andrew was still sleeping so to wake him up, she tickled him until he begged her for mercy. Ever since then it had become a part of their morning ritual. Whoever woke up first, woke the other one up with gentle tickle, making it more intense until they finally begged for mercy. 

"You looked so peaceful." Andrew brushed a stray piece of hair from her face.

"Peaceful like: I had my mouth hanging wide open, drooling a bit, while snoring in the process? Because that's definitely my idea of a peaceful sleep." Emma opened her mouth wide and began to act out what she had just described, letting some drool escape from her mouth as she pretended to snore.

"Yes! Spot on!" Andrew laughed as Emma stopped, wiping the drool off of her chin with the back of her hand. "You are so silly." Andrew continued laughing. 

"I'm your Silly Emily." Emma replied, giving him a quick kiss. She loved Andrew with all her heart, and she knew he felt the same way regardless of what he said in his sleep the night before. He had to. They had a unique kind of chemistry. She could be her goofy self around him and feel completely normal, not judged. She was a quirky goofball and he was an eloquent gentleman but somehow it worked out perfectly. At least that’s what she thought. "No one gets me like you do Andrew." She breathed, lacing her hand in his. 

"Ditto." Andrew cooed, smiling. He brought his face right up to hers, biting his bottom lip before leaning in to kiss Emma. He left four sweet kisses on her lips then left a trail up to her forehead, kissing it before letting go of her hand. He then moved his hand to the small of her back, pulling her closer. They looked each other dead in the eyes, and Emma could swear that she physically felt the love they had between them, yet she couldn’t get Andrews drunken words out of her head.

"I'm going to jump in the shower." Emma pushed him off of her and began to crawl out of bed. She desperately needed to clear her head under the warm water. "Join me if you'd like." 

"I'm right behind you." Andrew replied excitedly. He was in the process of getting out of bed when his phone vibrated, displaying that he had a message from Jesse.

"Ugh," Andrew growled, sitting back down on the bed, "Emily, Love, I'll be there in a minute."

"Okey Dokes Slow Poke." Emma's laugh was still incredibly loud even though she was in the bathroom. 

Andrew grabbed his phone off of the bedside table and looked at the message. "Call me" was all it said. So that's what he did, and Jesse picked up on the second ring. 

"Andrew." Jesse said in his unbelievably unemotional voice.

"Hey Jesse! What's up mate?" Andrew replied. He was still attempting to decode Jesse’s mood. He's known Jesse for four years, since they met while filming The Social Network, and Jesse's tone was still almost impossible for Andrew to decipher.

"How are you feeling?” Jesse asked.

"Swell actually, I’m not even the slightest bit hung over.” Andrew laughed. “However, a majority of the night is a bloody blur.” 

"Do you remember telling me you’re bisexual?” Jesse asked. Andrew could feel his smirk through the phone.

“Yeah, ” Andrew breathed, “About that…”

“What about it?” Jesse replied.

“I’m sorry…”

“Sorry for what?” Jesse sounded generally confused, “Sorry for being who you are? Now don’t do that Andrew. That would just be silly. I’ll always love you the same.”

Andrew let out a breath of relief, “Thanks mate, I love you too.”

“Does anything else about last night cross your mind?” Jesse asked.

“Hmm,” Andrew began, “I also remember that I kept repeating something like…”

“Don’t tell Emma.” Jesse completed his sentence, “Yes. You were saying that all fucking night.”

“Do you remember what I told you not to tell Emma, because I have no fucking clue.”

“Umm, you said I shouldn’t tell Emma that you’re in love.”

“In love?” Andrew repeated, “That’s silly, of course I’m in love…she knows that!” 

“Hey, you were the one who said it.”

“That’s odd.” Andrew scratched his head, and pondered the situation. Suddenly it was obvious to him why he had said that to Jesse, and why he old him he was bisexual. He was going to profess his love for Jesse, and he didn’t know what would possess him to do that. He could only imagine the awkward situation, and scolded himself for it. Jesse was completely straight. Andrew knew that.

“It is.” Jesse replied.

It wasn’t like Andrew didn’t love Emma. He did, he really did with all of his heart, and he wanted to marry her. He loved everything about her: her raspy voice, her sense of humor, the way she always snorted when she laughed, the way she always made a house out of her waffles in the morning, and the fact that she came up with the silliest handshake for the two of them, among countless other things. She was his best friend. She was his lover. She was his everything.

What complicated things was the ever-growing realization that Andrew was in love with Jesse as well. He loved Jesse primarily as a friend, but that didn’t stop him from wanting to hold him, kiss him, and honestly fuck the living day light out of him. Maybe saying he was in love with Jesse would be a stretch, but he couldn’t explain the feelings he was beginning to have for his best friend in any other way.

"Babe are you coming!" Emma called from inside the shower. 

"Yes Em Love!" Andrew held the phone away from himself as he responded to her. "I'll be there in a second."

"Looks like your lady's calling." Jesse chuckled. "Hey don’t forget tonight you’re helping me go over my lines."

"Eight o’clock, I remember that at least." Andrew said.

"Good, see you then Rew." Jesse laughed.

"Farewell mate." Andrew replied. Soon after, the phone was disconnected and Andrew found himself removing his clothes and stepping into the shower where Emma was waiting.

"Why hello there buddy. I thought you were gunna leave me hanging." Emma smiled up at him.

"Never." Andrew gave her a long, tender kiss. Emma wrapped her arms around the back of his neck, pulling him closer and deepening the kiss. Andrew bit her bottom lip, causing Emma to wince from a mixture of pain and pleasure. She gladly opened her mouth and let Andrew's tongue inside. The hot water from the shower pounded against their bodies as their tongues wrestled around in each-others mouths. Andrew forcibly pushed Emma against one of the shower's marble walls and slid his hands all over her body, groping her ass as they kissed before she broke away, looking him straight in the eyes.

“Tell me you love me.” Emma’s whisper was almost inaudible over the thunderous noise of the showerhead.

“I,” Andrew softly kissed Emma’s lips, “bloody,” then her chin, “love” then her cheek, “you.” Lastly he brought his lips to her neck and began sucking violently, earning a series of whimpers from Emma.

“Andrew,” Emma whispered with an extremely guttural tone, “Tell me I’m the only one.” With that Andrew broke away from her neck but continued to hold her pressed against the wall.

“What?” He asked, and Emma repeated herself.

“Tell me I’m the only one.”

“I don’t understand…” Andrew faltered.

“What’s not to understand?” Emma retorted. Andrew loosened his hold on her.

“Where is this coming from?” Andrew asked, moving his hands to Emma’s face. The water was growing hotter against his back. Emma looked down before slowly bringing her eyes back up to look at him.

“Don’t tell Emma.” She whispered.

“Yeah, don’t tell Emma that I’m in love.” Andrew smiled.

“With Jesse.” Emma growled, prying Andrew’s hands away from her face. Andrew’s smile disappeared as quickly as it came. “’Don’t tell Emma that I’m in love with you, Jesse.’”

“For fucks sake Emily Jean.” Andrew sighed deeply “What are you talking about?”

“That’s what you told me last night.”

“I was drunk.”

“A drunken mouth speaks a sober mind.” Emma sneered. 

“Of course I love Jesse,” Andrew declared, “He’s my best friend.”

“Andrew I’m not stupid.” Emma stated roughly. “There’s a difference between loving someone, and being in love with someone.” Emma looked him dead in the eyes. She could be incredibly serious when it was called for. 

“Emily Jean Stone listen to me!” Andrew pinned her against the wall again, “I am in love with you, and you alone.” Andrew pulled Emma as close to him as was humanly possible before giving her a hard kiss. “You are the only one for me, Emily Jean.” He gave her another kiss before placing his hand between her thighs. “Let me show you how much I love you.” He sat Emma down on the shower’s marble bench and spread her legs as wide as they could go.

“I love you Emily.” Andrew breathed, slowly bringing his face further between her legs, gently kissing along her thigh as he made his way to her warm center.

“And I love you, Andrew.” Emma replied, pushing his face into her crotch, tiered of waiting. Andrew did not waste any time and violently began sucking on Emma’s clit. He knew his girlfriend’s body almost better than he knew his own. In a matter of seconds Emma was flinching and twitching around him.

“Andrew, fuck.” Emma breathed; she could feel her orgasm growing near, and her voice increased in pitch. “Andrew. Andrew, Oh!” Her hands were on Andrew’s head, pushing him as close to her as she could until she felt herself release and her body relax with one final violent jerk.

The entire time Andrew was going down on Emma, he tried not to think of Jesse. There was a battle going on in Andrew’s head. He felt like he wasn’t only in love with Emma. As hard as he tried to fight it, he was in love with Jessie too.

But he told Emma she was the only one…

And for now that was the way it had to be.


	4. Chapter 4

At exactly eight o’clock that night Andrew was knocking on Jesse’s front door. Jesse was renting a condo in Malibu for a month while he was “on vacation”, taking break from his insane schedule and the busy streets of New York. Jesse liked LA, but he could never bring himself to stay for more than a month because of his severe anxiety and the fact that he got homesick terribly easily. 

“It’s open.” Jesse called from inside, “I’m in the kitchen”. Andrew promptly let himself in and wasn’t surprised to see Jesse sitting on the kitchen island, eating what looked like some sort of tofu salad, wearing only a pair of light blue boxers. His legs hung over the side of the island, swinging like a child’s would. He was smiling with his mouth closed while he chewed on his dinner.

“I don’t know how you do this whole vegetarian thing Jess.” Andrew stood in-between Jesse’s still swinging legs until he stopped and swiftly wrapped them around Andrew. “I would probably die.” Andrew let out a bouncy laugh and wrapped his arms around Jesse’s waist. They were tangled into each other, and it was completely normal for them to be. They were completely comfortable with eachother, their relationship, and their sexualities. Jesse was totally straight, but he didn’t mind Andrew being nuzzled into his chest while he ate his salad. Just because Andrew was bi, that wouldn’t change the dynamic of their friendship. Jesse wasn’t that kind of guy.

“So I just got cast in this movie,” Jesse said before stretching his arm to grab another forkful of salad, “and it’s all about magic and shit like that.” He shoved the leafy greens into his mouth. “I want to master some card tricks before filming starts next month.”

Andrew nodded before stealing Jesse’s next forkful of salad, intercepting it before it could reach Jesse’s mouth. “Congrats Jess!” Andrew’s words were muffled by salad, “Sounds like fun.”

“I thought it would be fun if we could learn a few of these tricks together.” Jesse suggested.

“I thought we were just going over some lines.” Andrew stated.

“Well…” Jesse forked another serving of salad into his mouth. He then purposely began to speak with his mouth full, so that his words were inaudible to Andrew. 

“Uh-huh” Andrew smiled, “You’re lucky I’m a sucker for a good magic trick.”

“Great, let’s start now!” Jesse exclaimed. He pushed Andrew away from him before he hopped off of the counter.

Two hours later Jesse had perfected three new tricks, but Andrew was still struggling to get the first one down. 

"Is this your card?" Andrew asked Jesse expectantly. 

"No."

"Is this your card?"

"No."

"Okay, I know this one is your card!"

"Sorry, but no."

"Dammit Jess I give up!" Andrew slapped the deck of cards onto Jesse's coffee table and let out a sigh. 

"Hey, some were born to be magicians...and some were born to be gymnasts." Jesse laughed as he patted Andrew on the back. 

"Yeah yeah shut up!" Andrew huffed. “I need a drink and a spliff.”

“Well, I can solve one of those problems easily.” Jesse said as he got up from the couch and made his way into the kitchen.

“And I can solve the other.” Andrew reached into his pocket for his white Bic lighter and pack of Marlboros, which contained nothing but the four spliffs he rolled prior to arriving at Jesse’s.

"Guinness or Sprite?" Jesse called from the kitchen.

"Just give me your biggest bottle of vodka." Andrew hollered. He lit the spliff, letting it burn for a while before he took a long drag of the sticky sweet smoke. 

"Sprite it is!" Jesse replied before shutting the refrigerator door. He came back from the kitchen with a bottle of sprite and a bottle of Budweiser. Andrew took another drag of his rapidly disappearing cigarette before answering.

"That wasn't even an option!" Andrew exclaimed, pointing to the bottle of Budweiser in Jesse's hand. Andrew received a wink and smirk from Jesse who handed him the bottle of beer and kept the Sprite for himself. "Thanks mate.” Andrew took another hit before offering the joint to his friend.

“You’re welcome.” Jesse replied, accepting the spliff from Andrew. “So tell me about this whole bisexual thing.” He asked, getting straight to the point.

“What do you mean?” Andrew squinted before cracking the bottle open between his fingers.

“When did you know?” 

“Uhhhh,” Andrew began, “When I turned thirteen, maybe a bit earlier. I don’t know. I just remember I started seeing blokes in a different way. I wanted to shag them.” Andrew fiddled with the stack of cards on the table in front of him.

“And did you?” Jesse smirked, blowing smoke out of the corner of his mouth. 

Andrew took a sip of beer before turning to Jesse. His gaze was dark and longing, almost taunting. “Yup.” He reached into the Marlboro box and pulled out another spliff, lighting it in one quick motion.

“What was it like?” Jesse’s eyes were wide with wonder. The joint between his fingers was becoming a burnt stump, but that didn’t stop him from attempting to take another hit.

“Well wouldn’t you like to know?” Andrew laughed. 

“Yes. Obviously.” Jesse retorted, his voice never changing in tone. He placed the spent spliff on the ashtray in front of him.

Andrew took another long hit. The thick smoke filled his lungs, and he could feel his mind relax. “Tell you what,” Andrew passed the spliff to Jesse, who gladly received it.

“What?” Jesse asked, looking at Andrew through severely squinted eyes. He leaned over the coffee table in an attempt to fully grasp each word that came out of Andrew’s mouth. But Jesse realized now, in his enlightened state of mind, that Andrew’s mouth was his favorite part of his best friend. The mouth that kept one million secrets locked behind it, the mouth that had kissed so many, but proclaimed love to so few, the mouth that seemed to move with purpose without saying anything at all.

“How does that sound?” Andrew cajoled.

“What?” Jesse faltered. He missed it, what ever it was that Andrew had said.

“You weren’t listening?” Andrew whispered, clearly hurt by Jesse’s response.

“No, no, I was!” Jesse promised in an attempt to save himself. “And I totally agree! That sounds great!” He smiled, feigning a response.

“Really?” Andrew smiled, looking up at his best friend with a look of joy so pure Jesse had never seen anything like it.

“Yes.” Jesse replied in an overtly manner-of-fact tone of voice. He honestly had no idea what they were discussing and wanted nothing more than to change the subject. But within a matter of moments, Andrew’s lips were on his, pressing against them with gentle finesse. He could feel the smoke pass from Andrew’s lips to his in a slow, steady wave.

Jesse wasn’t sure how long it took him to pull away from the kiss, but he hoped it was sooner rather than later. Jesse didn’t want to kiss Andrew, ever, because he knew that once he got a taste of his best friend, that he would crave him forever, and that was something Jesse couldn’t allow to happen. But now it was too late. “Dude.” Jesse muttered once he broke away. He was utterly confused by his best friends actions. Andrew looked just as confused, rather like a wounded puppy.

“I…I...” Andrew began, “I’m… I’m so…”

“It’s alright.” Jesse silenced him with another tender kiss, taking Andrews face between his hands before breaking away. He couldn’t let himself fall for another man, especially if that man was his best friend. He had to will those thoughts away and lock them away forever. “Rew, I love you and all…just not in that way.” Jesse smiled lovingly at his friend, though he didn’t know how much he believed what he was saying.

Andrew tried his best to feign a smile. “We’ll that’s bloody embarrassing.” He took a swig from his bottle and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. “Fuck me.”

“Hey don’t sweat it.” Jesse breathed. He handed the joint over to Andrew. “If we get fucked up enough maybe we won’t even remember that just happened.”

Andrew laughed and nodded with Jesse in agreement, though both of them knew that wouldn’t be the case.


End file.
